Jealousy
by byunpies
Summary: Kalau ada yang punya gelar Pencemburu Tergila Abad Ini, Byun Baekhyun-lah orangnya. Luhan sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dia akan sungguhan selingkuh saja, kalau begitu. [exo fic; lubaek; with kaihun-chansoo; slight!lumin, hansoo, hanhun; oneshoot; bxb]


" _Espresso_ panas satu."

" _Cappuccino_ dingin satu, dengan ekstra gula dan susu dan _cream_." Baekhyun terdengar puas dengan pesanannya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang pesan yang lain saja, kau ini." Luhan melirik pria di sampingnya dengan jengah. Selera Baekhyun sangat bocah! "Bukan kopi namanya kalau manisnya keterlaluan begitu."

Seperti yang dapat diduga, Baekhyun merengut.

"Suka-suka aku." Dia berjalan ke bangku terdekat sembari menghentakkan kaki dan mendumel, "Kau saja yang seleranya terlalu bapak-bapak, Lulu!"

Luhan menghela nafas. Menerima pesanan mereka dan membayarnya, kemudian menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah duduk manis dengan muka ditekuk.

Si _brunette_ hanya bungkam ketika Luhan menarik kursi di seberangnya dan duduk. _Cappuccino_ dingin ekstra manis dibiarkan begitu saja. Luhan juga tidak ingin membuka percakapan, hanya sibuk menyesap kopinya sambil menjelajahi internet kesana kemari, kemanapun asal yang tidak mengandung nama Byun Baekhyun di dalamnya.

"Begitu saja?" Suara nyaring Baekhyun yang memang sudah tinggi dari sananya itu kembali terdengar. "Lebih penting ponsel daripada aku, ya?"

Luhan masih menyesapi kopinya dengan nikmat—sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia sudah biasa mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang tak masuk akal, jadi dia memilih pura-pura tuli.

Nada suara Baekhyun akhirnya naik tiga oktaf, "Siapa, sih, yang sedang kau hubungi?!"

"Bosku." Dan dijawab Luhan dengan asal. Sebenarnya dia sedang melihat-lihat artikel bola, ringkasan tentang permainan Chelsea tadi malam, tapi kalau Baekhyun tahu kepalanya bakal dipenggal.

" _Penting mana, Lulu! Chelsea atau aku?!"_ Begitu yang bakal diteriakkan si mungil itu. Persis seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Baekhyun cuma tidak tahu saja.

Kalau bisa mengulang waktu, Luhan lebih memilih tidak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan pacaran saja dengan bola.

Nah, soalnya sebuah bola tidak akan bisa menjadi se _menyebalkan_ Baekhyun _nya_.

"Lulu!" Duh, cerewet sekali. "Kau dengar, tidak, sih?"

"Iya."

"Apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku tadi bilang apa?"

Mampus. Luhan benar-benar tidak mendengarkan.

"Tuh, kan? Tidak dengar kan?" Sekarang netra sipit Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca sepenuhnya. _Dasar cengeng_ —ups, hampir saja Luhan keceplosan. "Aku memang tidak penting, makanya Lulu tidak pernah mendengarkanku."

 _Please,_ deh _._ Yang pria kecil itu omongkan biasanya memang tidak pernah penting.

Rasa-rasanya Luhan mau mengumpat, terlalu lama menghadapi Baekhyun dan dramanya bisa membuat dia sinting, tapi pada akhirnya Luhan hanya tetap akan mengulas senyum manis untuk kekasih menyebalkannya satu ini.

"Aku hanya lelah, _Puppy_ ," tangan Luhan terulur untuk mengusap lembut puncak surai cokelat Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya aku ingin tidur seharian ini, tapi kita sudah lama tidak kencan, bukan?"

Byun Baekhyun adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling lemah dengan _skinship_ dan rayuan.

Raut penuh airmata dramanya langsung lenyap, berganti dengan senyum malu-malu. Dan lihat pipi bersemunya itu—Baekhyun jelas selalu bisa termakan tipu muslihat Luhan.

Hehe.

Syukurlah.

Si pemilik mata jernih bak rusa tersebut pikir dia sudah luar biasa aman, ketika seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang sibuk bertukar candaan.

"Permisi, Tuan?"

Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh. Perempuan itu adalah penjaga kasir yang tadi.

"Anda yang memesan _hot espresso_ biasa dan _cold cappuccino_ ekstra manis?"

Tidak mengerti, Luhan hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. "Iya?"

"Uang yang Anda beri ternyata lebih," Penjaga kasir itu mengangsurkan sejumlah uang ke depan Luhan. "Ini kembaliannya. Maafkan keteledoran saya."

Oh. Karena Baekhyun yang marah-marah, Luhan bahkan lupa dia tadi membayar berapa.

Sambil mendorong lembut tangan kasir tersebut, ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, tapi ambil saja sebagai _tip_." Perempuan ini tampaknya masih di bangku sekolah, mungkin dia seumuran dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Pasti dia hanya _part_ - _timer_ yang gajinya tidak seberapa.

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Luhan tersenyum lagi. Jumlah uang itu tidak begitu masalah untuknya, orang yang hendak dia beri pun sudah sangat jujur pula.

Sang penjaga kasir membungkukkan badannya berulang kali hingga Luhan menyuruhnya berhenti. Ketika perempuan tersebut kembali kepada tempatnya di belakang meja kasir, Luhan juga berbalik masih dengan senyum cerah terukir dan menemukan Baekhyun dengan segenap aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

Gawat.

Luhan mencoba tersenyum dengan baik-baik, tapi Baekhyun malah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baru saja kau bilang mencintaiku, memanggilku _Puppy_ mu..." Suara nyaring si _brunette_ merendah dan bergetar melankolis. "Lalu yang barusan itu apa?"

"Yang barusan?" Disaat begini, Luhan hanya bisa membeo. "Yang barusan kenapa...?"

"Kau menyentuh tangannya!"

 _Please, God_ , jangan lagi.

"Kalian ber _lovey dovey_ di depanku!" Baekhyun berkedip sekali. Air mata yang tadinya menggenang langsung menganak sungai di pipi. "Apa arti aku sebenarnya bagimu, Lulu?"

Luhan mencoba mengulurkan tangannya, "Baek—"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Baekhyun menepis tangan si mata rusa dan berdiri dalam satu sentakan, "Aku benci kau! DASAR TUKANG SELINGKUH!"

 _Cup cappuccino_ nya dibanting ke meja. Byun Baekhyun mengakhiri dramanya dengan air mata dan hentakan kaki yang menggema.

Seisi _cafe_ sekarang menatapnya.

Luhan hanya diam. Hanya mengamati punggung kecil Baekhyun yang mulai menghilang dan menyesap kembali kopinya dengan tenang, padahal otaknya sedang ribut mencari akal: bagaimana caranya berteleportasi keluar _cafe_ ini tanpa dilihat orang.

 _Cappuccino_ ekstra manis Baekhyun masih tersisa separuhnya.

Seluruh pengunjung _cafe_ bahkan para pelayan hingga penjaga kasir barusan masih mengamati Luhan dengan penuh minat. Mungkin mereka menunggu drama susulan.

Hhh. Makin dipikir jadi makin menyebalkan.

Luhan mendesah kasar. Sebelum jadi sinting sungguhan, mungkin harusnya dia memang selingkuh saja sekalian.

* * *

 **Jealousy  
byunpies storyline**

.

 **WARNING**!

 **bxb  
crack pairs  
ooc**

 **.**

 **LuBaek** Area  
(with **KaiHun** \+ **ChanSoo** )

 _Slight:  
LuMin, HanSoo, HanHun_

* * *

Luhan berkaca pada layar ponselnya, merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

Bukan salah Luhan, kan, kalau wajah tampannya ini membuat orang-orang jadi tertarik? Mereka saja yang salah, siapa suruh suka pada kekasih orang.

(Sebenarnya dia memang _sedikit_ manis, oke, dia akui wajahnya _sedikit_ manis dan punya imej inosen, makanya semua orang jadi selalu punya atensi berlebih untuknya.)

"Hyung?" Kyungsoo datang dengan tergesa. Nafasnya tersengal. "Ada apa?"

Luhan tersenyum tampan. "Tidak, aku hanya tiba-tiba ingin bertemu."

Masih jam sembilan, ini jam kosong Kyungsoo. Biasanya dia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya di jam-jam segini. Jadi barusan Luhan menelepon Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya disini.

(Iya, Kyungsoo jadi target selingkuh Luhan yang pertama.)

Harusnya Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi bersemu atau apalah, tapi dia malah sibuk melepas jasnya dan langsung duduk sambil mengipas-kipas wajahnya dengan topi, sepertinya kepanasan.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

Tanpa perlu dia bilang pun Kyungsoo langsung saja peka. Luhan cuma bisa mengangguk.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Pulang." Luhan memberi jeda sebentar, "Merajuk."

Kyungsoo menatapnya, masih mengipas-kipas wajah. "Jangan ribut terus, hyung."

Hhh. Luhan juga sudah lelah bertengkar terus. Kyungsoo, sih, enak saja bilang begitu, dia dan Chanyeol memang tidak pernah punya masalah serius. Kalau kasus Baekhyun dan Luhan ya beda lagi, tidak bisa disamakan—

Eh! Dia kan mau selingkuh. Buat apa memikirkan Baekhyun!

Luhan hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban. Dia melancarkan aksinya yang lain, "Mau kopi? Aku traktir."

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat. Setetes keringat jatuh dari dagunya. Luhan seketika berpikir, Baekhyun juga begitu, cepat kepanasan dan berkeringat hingga rambutnya sering lepek, tapi anak menyebalkan itu malah jadi tampak seksi kalau sedang penuh peluh.

Eh! Ingat! Dia kan mau selingkuh, jangan memikirkan Baekhyun terus!

" _Cappuccino_ dingin, kalau boleh." Kyungsoo diam sebentar, "Ngg, gula dan susunya bisa minta dilebihkan sedikit? _Whipped cream_ nya juga?"

Selera Kyungsoo juga sangat Baekhyun sekali.

"Oke."

Ketika dia kembali, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dengan tampilan lengkap. "Maaf, hyung, aku harus pergi."

Luhan mengernyit, si mata bulat ini baru saja datang dan dia mau pulang lagi, "Ada apa?"

"Chanyeol—yah, hari ini dia ada di rumah, kau tahu..." Kyungsoo melirik layar ponselnya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. "Maaf, aku serius harus pergi sekarang."

Luhan tidak sempat bicara apa-apa lagi ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat ponselnya ke telinga dengan gerakan secepat kilat.

"Halo? Ya, sayang. Ini aku sudah selesai—tunggu—tunggu, Chanyeol! Aku pulang sekarang! Jangan nyalakan kompor, serius! CHANYEOL!"

Kyungsoo melesakkan ponselnya ke saku jas dan meraih tasnya dengan muka ditekuk.

"Dasar tukang lapar itu! _Ngotot_ mau masak sendiri, masak air saja tidak bisa," Kyungsoo mendumel dan menatap Luhan lagi, "Kuharap kau mengerti, hyung. Aku tidak ingin rumahku kebakaran."

Luhan memaksakan satu senyum tipis. "Baiklah."

Kyungsoo mengambil _cappuccino_ ekstra manis di tangan Luhan dengan tersenyum manis, lebih manis dari _cappuccino_ yang dia genggam sekarang, "Terima kasih kopinya, aku ganti lain waktu."

Pria itu akhirnya menghilang secepat angin.

Secepat jantung Luhan yang berdebar karena senyum mempesona si calon Park itu.

Luhan memang berniat selingkuh, tapi ketika barusan dia _doki-doki_ untuk orang lain, dia tiba-tiba jadi teringat Baekhyun dan merasa bersalah.

Sialan.

Park Chanyeol si bajingan beruntung.

* * *

Tidak ada pesan permintaan maaf dari Baekhyun. Anak itu bahkan tidak mencoba menghubunginya sama sekali meski Luhan tidak juga beranjak dari cafe ini sejak Baekhyun meninggalkannya enam jam yang lalu.

Bagus.

Sangat bagus.

Luhan juga tidak ingin repot-repot memikirkannya, kalau begitu.

Kali ini dia ditemani _americano_ dingin yang dia beli bersamaan dengan _cappuccino_ Kyungsoo barusan dan bukan _espresso_. Luhan masih memainkan ponselnya bosan ketika satu sosok familiar masuk ke _cafe_ dengan seragam yang telah bernoda di beberapa tempat.

Anak berseragam itu malah menghampirinya setelah celingukan sebentar. Luhan diam-diam melengos.

 _Here we go again_.

"Ah, sial!" Pantatnya didudukkan kasar di bangku di hadapan Luhan, "Kim Jongin brengsek!"

Luhan memaksakan senyum, pura-pura tidak mendengar kata kotor lainnya dari bocah belum lulus sekolah yang pintar sekali mengumpat itu. "Kenapa, Sehun?"

Sehun mengipas-kipas kerah seragamnya yang dibuka dua kancing. (Rasanya Luhan belum pernah melihat anak ini tanpa seragam keramatnya ini.)

"Bajingan itu mengkhianatiku!" Sehun mengipaskan kerah seragamnya makin beringas, Luhan takut kancing-kancing malang itu akan lepas semuanya. "Tahu, tidak, hyung? Dia tadi menggoda cewek di depanku. CEWEK! Kalau dia memang lurus, buat apa dia dekat-dekat denganku terus? Ah, sialan. Dia bisa memperlakukan anak orang dengan baik, tapi padaku tidak—dia selalu meninju mukaku, mengumpat padaku—dia tidak pernah berkaca pada hubungan orang! Hyung, katakan. Kau tidak pernah menggoda orang lain di depan Baekhyun hyung, kan? Iya, kan? Kan?"

Luhan tersenyum kecut.

Bocah ini tidak tahu saja kalau barusan dia dipermalukan gara-gara pacarnya sendiri yang seenaknya menuduh dia selingkuh.

Sehun tertawa mengerikan ketika Luhan mengangguk, "TUH KAN! Aku sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan otak si hitam itu! Aku serius mau putus saja—!"

Mungkin sebenarnya yang tidak beres itu otak-otak para submisif ini, deh.

Luhan menyeruput _americano_ nya sebentar. Sehun masih betah mengumpat pada dinding, mengabaikan Luhan sepenuhnya, berpikir kalau dinding itu bernama Kim Jongin dan mengatainya dengan kata-kata tidak pantas.

(Nah, mari kita coba selingkuh pada bocah di bawah umur.)

"Mau kopi?"

Sehun akhirnya berhenti mengumpati dinding dan menatapnya, "Hyung yang traktir?"

Dasar bocah. Luhan mengangguki.

"Oke, kalau begitu." Sehun membuka mulut dan mulai meracau lagi, "Tapi aku tidak boleh minum kopi. Yah, hyung tahu, efek kafein itu tidak bagus untuk pertumbuhan anak remaja terutama kepada bagian kelelakian kita. Tidak tahu benar apa tidak, sih, tapi itu si bodoh Jongin yang bilang—eh, _ngapain_ aku bicarakan bajingan itu!"

Duh. Mulutnya.

Sangat Baekhyun sekali.

(Kenapa, ya, Baekhyun dan Sehun seperti datang dari planet yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo?)

"Jadi aku minta _bubble_ _tea_ saja." Racauannya mengerikan, tapi Sehun tampaknya bangga sekali dengan mulut pintarnya, "Karena aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, satu saja tidak cukup, jadi aku minta dua. Coklat dan stroberi, ya,"

Lalu Sehun tersenyum manis sekali.

"Kalau hyung mau belikan lebih dari itu juga, aku tidak akan keberatan, kok."

Duh.

Sebenarnya senyum Sehun seperti gula-gula, bahkan jauh lebih cantik daripada senyum formal Kyungsoo barusan, tapi Luhan tidak jadi _doki-doki_ karena tingkah menyebalkan pemiliknya.

"Baiklah," Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan memperingatkan si anak berseragam yang tampak tertarik pada ponselnya yang ditinggalkan di atas meja, "Jangan sentuh itu."

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

"Oke."

Tapi Luhan tidak yakin si bandel itu benar-benar menurutinya untuk tidak menyentuh ponselnya.

Oh, peduli setan. Lagipula dalam ponselnya tidak ada hal lain selain rengekan dan _spam messages_ dari Baekhyun sepanjang tahun-tahun jadian mereka yang tidak berguna.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ketika dia kembali dengan dua _cup bubble tea_ di tangan, Sehun sudah beradu mulut dengan seseorang.

"Pulang, brengsek!" Ketika lawan bicaranya memaki dan menarik kasar bahu Sehun, Luhan nyaris menumpahkan minuman-minuman di tangannya.

Apa-apaan? Kenapa orang gila itu?!

Dia hampir saja menghampiri mereka berdua dengan taring dan tanduk imajiner saat si pelaku yang memakai _jersey_ biru tua itu kembali menarik Sehun, masih dalam posisinya yang membelakangi Luhan.

"Semua orang mencarimu!" Luhan memicingkan mata begitu bentakan orang itu terdengar lagi. Rasanya familiar... "Senang sekali membuat pacarmu pusing, eh? Pulang!"

Nah. Rupanya itu Kim Jongin, si bocah malang yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi topik penuh hujatan pacarnya.

Sekarang bukan hanya Luhan yang menontoni mereka berdua. Seisi _cafe_ hening sempurna, menunggu drama apalagi yang akan tercipta.

Sehun mendorong lawan bicaranya dengan murka.

"Pacarku, hah? Setelah dicampakkan cewek itu, jadi sekarang kau kembali lagi padaku?! Enyah sana!"

"Cewek yang mana, Sehun? Yang mana?!" Luhan mendekat sedikit dan bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang merah padam, "Coba bawa dia padaku! Yang mana?!"

Sungguh, Luhan sangat tidak mengharapkan yang satu ini. Ketika tangis Sehun meledak dengan tiba-tiba dan dia menjatuhkan diri dengan dramatis ke lantai.

"Aku tahu kau lurus—hiks—aku bisa mengerti, tapi—hiks—jangan permainkan aku, Jongin—"

Sungguh, kenapa, sih, sikap menyebalkannya Sehun persis sekali dengan Baekhyun?

Tapi Luhan juga tidak mengharapkan yang satu ini.

Kim Jongin menarik Sehun berdiri dan mengangkatnya ke atas bahu kirinya dengan brutal.

Sehun meronta liar, air mata buayanya hilang sudah.

"Bajingan! Turunkan aku!"

"Diam, sialan! Kau membuatku malu!"

"Aku tidak mau pulang! JONGIN!"

Seisi _cafe_ dan Luhan menganga, memperhatikan dua bocah yang sekarang sedang saling menjambak itu keluar dengan susah payah.

Drama berakhir dengan si _jersey_ biru yang melemparkan si anak berseragam ke dalam mobilnya dan mereka melaju meninggalkan parkiran _cafe_.

Luhan bahkan masih bisa mendengar semua umpatan ajaib yang dijeritkan Sehun hingga mobil hitam itu menghilang di kejauhan.

Hhh.

Melelahkan sekali.

Luhan jadi kapok mau selingkuh.

* * *

"Hei,"

Luhan mendongak. Dia barusan sedang melamun menatapi bulir-bulir embun di dua _cup bubble tea_ yang tidak jadi diberikan pada si nakal Sehun—anak itu telanjur dibawa pergi kekasihnya bahkan sebelum Luhan sempat berkata-kata.

Perutnya keroncongan, jam makan siang sudah lama sekali terlewat, tapi perasaan Luhan sedang terlalu kacau untuk bisa menelan makanan sekarang.

"Ada apa ini?" Minseok duduk dengan anggun di hadapannya. Itu bangku tempat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun duduk beberapa saat lalu. "Aku yang salah lihat, atau hari ini kau memang baru saja bersama dengan tiga submisif berbeda?"

Luhan tertawa paksa.

Sepertinya Sehun memang submisif kalau kita melihat bagaimana Kim Jongin memperlakukan si anak bandel itu, tapi entah mengapa tingkahnya malah seperti singa jantan belum kawin.

(Kasihan Jongin.)

"Hidupmu drama sekali, ya, Lu."

Luhan tertawa paksa lagi.

"Kalau sejak awal melihat semuanya, kenapa tidak keluar dan melerai, Tuan Pemilik?"

Ya, _cafe_ langganan Luhan ini memang milik Kim Minseok—mantan kekasihnya setahun sebelum Luhan bertemu Baekhyun.

Makanya Luhan tidak juga ditendang keluar meski telah duduk-duduk disini sejak matahari baru terbit hingga nyaris tenggelam seperti ini. Oh, jangan lupakan drama-drama yang dibuat para submisif menyebalkan itu, yang kalau terjadi di _cafe_ lain mungkin Luhan sudah di _blacklist_ dari daftar pengunjung.

Minseok tertawa. "Senang saja melihatmu menderita, Tuan Pelanggan."

Sesungguhnya hubungan mereka dulu berakhir dengan baik-baik, karena itu Luhan masih saja dapat leluasa berkunjung dan mengobrol nyaman dengan Minseok tanpa memusingkan status mantan yang mereka sandang.

Alasan putus yang sederhana. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan hubungan jarak jauh ketika lima tahun yang lalu Minseok pergi ke Brazil untuk menyeriuskan keinginannya menjadi _barista_ , dan Luhan sudah telanjur jatuh dalam pesona aneh si cengeng Baekhyun ketika Minseok kembali dengan membawa cukup lisensi untuk membuka _cafe_ nya sendiri dua tahun berikutnya.

Ssst, jangan bilang-bilang Baekhyun. Luhan akan dipenggal kalau si cengeng itu tahu selama ini mereka berkencan di c _afe_ milik mantan kekasihnya.

Minseok mengulum senyum ketika Luhan hampir melamun lagi, "Aku rasanya mengenali si kecil yang pertama tadi."

Si kecil? "Ah, Baekhyun?"

"Oh, benar, Baekhyun. Kekasihmu itu, kan?" Luhan memainkan embun di luar _cup bubble tea_ coklatnya ketika Minseok bertanya hati-hati, "Kulihat kalian bertengkar? Karena pegawai kasirku, ya?"

"Begitulah," si mata rusa tersenyum kecut. Tak ada gunanya meski Luhan mengelak sekalipun. Semua orang juga tahu kejadian memalukan tadi.

"Maafkan Lami." Minseok selalu begitu, ikut campur pada masalah orang lain dan selalu berusaha membantu. "Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh. Apa kami harus mendatangi Baekhyun untuk minta maaf secara langsung?"

Senyum si tembam itu merekah hangat meski sarat akan raut bersalah.

Ah—sayang sekali jodohnya bukan Minseok.

Kalau Baekhyun tahu pemikirannya ini, Luhan akan sungguhan dipenggal.

Luhan masih mempertahankan senyum kecutnya saat dia menolak dan tanpa sadar menceritakan keluhannya, "Tidak perlu. Baekhyun memang seperti itu pada semua orang, aku juga sedang berpikir akan menyerah saja."

Serius, Luhan tidak mengira Minseok akan seterkejut itu mendengar niatannya barusan.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau memutuskan Baekhyun," Luhan memperjelas lagi kalimatnya, "Aku lelah sekali menghadapinya. Sepertinya hubungan kami ini tidak sehat."

Minseok mengerutkan kening dalam. "Tidak sehat untuk siapa?"

Siapa?

Tentu saja Luhan.

Dia korbannya disini, Baekhyun sih santai saja membuat ulah.

Tapi Luhan tidak berani menyuarakan pikirannya itu karena Minseok telah tampak sedikit marah sekarang.

Benar, marah.

"Kau pasti berpikir dirimulah yang paling menderita disini," Kening Minseok makin berkerut lagi, mata kucingnya berkilat kesal dan Luhan baru pertama kali mendapat semprotan marah dari si lembut Minseok. "Kau jelas tidak pernah memikirkan akibatnya, ya kan?"

Bagus.

Minseok sekarang marah padanya. Luhan bahkan tidak tahu dia salah apa.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau bahkan tidak pernah mencoba mengulurkan tangan pertama kali pada kekasihmu setiap kali kalian bertengkar."

Luhan masih diam, berusaha mencerna atas alasan apa Minseok jadi terlihat seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

Apakah hari ini adalah hari-untuk-emosi-sesuka-hati-para-submisif-sedunia?

"Sekarang kutanya padamu," Sejak kapan Minseok menghunuskan telunjuknya di depan hidung Luhan? "Kalau kau putuskan Baekhyun sekarang juga, tepat setelah kalian bertengkar, kira-kira apa reaksi si kecil malang itu?"

Reaksinya?

Tentu saja menangis.

Menciptakan drama lagi.

Menuduhnya menyimpan kekasih lain.

Dan Luhan akan menarik ucapan putusnya kembali, persis seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Apa lagi? Si pencemburu Byun Baekhyun itu memang pintar sekali memainkan perasaan Luhan, tidak perlu pertanyaan apapun untuk membuat Luhan menyadarinya.

"Jadi?" Minseok sekarang menatapnya dengan menuntut.

Luhan tetap bungkam. Tapi dia malah jadi memikirkan Baekhyun sekarang.

Tadi siang Baekhyun makan apa? Pasti si bandel itu menghabiskan persediaan ramyeon dan cemilan mereka, mungkin juga dia malah memesan _junk food_ sembarangan, mentang-mentang Luhan tidak disana untuk melarangnya. Jam tangan Luhan menunjukkan pukul setengah enam, mungkin Baekhyun malah sudah meninggalkannya ke dunia mimpi, anak itu memang cepat sekali mengantuknya.

Eh, apa Baekhyun sudah mengunci pintu?

"Aku harus pulang," Luhan berdiri dengan panik. Baekhyun bisa jadi tertidur dan belum mengunci pintu! Bagaimana kalau ada penjahat yang masuk ke apartemen mereka?

Dia bergegas mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja ke dalam saku jaket yang dia pakai. Ponsel yang tidak kunjung berdering, kunci mobil yang—ya ampun, kunci mobil mereka ada padanya! Jadi Baekhyun tadi pulang naik apa?

"Apa kau sudah sadar sekarang?"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Minseok yang tersenyum seperti malaikat.

"Tidak jadi putusnya, kan, Tuan Pelanggan?"

Ah, Minseok yang baik hati.

Bagaimana Luhan bisa _move_ _on_ dari sosok sempurna ini dan malah tenggelam dalam jeratan si pencemburu nan cengeng Baekhyun memang sangat menjadi misteri.

"Kau tahu, tidak bagus membiarkan masalah berlarut-larut dengan sendirinya." Minseok masih tersenyum dengan tampang ibu peri, "Kalau ada masalah, selesaikan saat itu juga. Jangan biarkan submisifmu yang minta maaf duluan—kau jadi seperti tidak peduli padanya, Luhan, aku tahu kau pasti tidak pernah minta maaf padanya selama ini. Ketika Baekhyun lari nanti kau baru tahu rasa."

Tapi dalam ceramah panjang itu Luhan hanya bisa menangkap satu makna tersirat: **submisif selalu benar**.

Baiklah.

Byun Baekhyun selalu benar.

Akan Luhan camkan di kepalanya.

Si mata rusa itu berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan tertawa sembari berdoa dalam hati, _semoga Baekhyun hanya tertidur dengan pintu tak terkunci dan bukannya lari_ , "Wah, kau tahu sekali tentangku, ya, Minseokkie."

Minseok tertawa juga.

Tapi tawa cantik itu malah menggores hati lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu saja—kau juga _pernah_ seperti itu padaku, Luhan."

* * *

Luhan sungguh tidak tahu harus apalagi, selain kembali ke apartemennya yang dia tempati bersama Baekhyun dengan dua _cup bubble tea_ berbeda rasa yang tak dingin lagi di tangan, berdiri menatap pintu tanpa mencoba membukanya.

Masih bingung apakah dia harus masuk atau tidak.

Ah, hatinya tidak siap untuk berbaikan sekarang—

Luhan nyaris berbalik untuk pergi ketika suara bersin yang terdengar seperti kucing dari dalam.

Apa itu Baekhyun? Apa dia sakit?

Akhirnya Luhan mencoba memutar kenop pintu apartemennya,

Benar. Tidak dikunci.

Dasar Byun Baekhyun si ceroboh.

Luhan hanya perlu mengintip sedikit untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang menggulung dirinya sendiri dengan selimut putih di sofa. Dari jauh dia jadi seperti bulatan nasi kepal dengan warna cokelat ditengah.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah sedikit ketika derit pintu dibuka menggema di ruang tamu yang sepi itu.

Bahkan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, Luhan bisa melihat mata dan hidung kecilnya yang bengkak sempurna. Si mungil itu hanya menunduk dan memperhatikan kaki Luhan yang berjalan mendekatinya, tapi tidak bilang apa-apa.

Luhan berhenti di samping _onigiri_ raksasa itu dan menyodorkan _bubble_ _tea_ stroberinya, "Mau?"

Baekhyun meraih minuman berwarna merah muda itu pelan-pelan.

Luhan duduk di samping pria itu dan mulai menyedot _bubble_ nya dengan dahi mengernyit. Beginilah selera si bocah Sehun: rasa coklat, manis setengah mati, sangat bukan _style_ Luhan sekali. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia memberikan dua-duanya pada Baekhyun, tapi pria kecil itu akan sangat rewel kalau sudah sakit gigi.

Si cerewet Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa sama sekali bahkan ketika _bubble tea_ stroberinya sudah tinggal setengah porsi.

Rasanya canggung sekali.

Luhan ingin membuka percakapan duluan, tapi akhirnya dia tetap bungkam dan menyalakan TV, langsung ke saluran olahraga. Biasanya Baekhyun akan merengek dan merebut _remote_ lalu menggantinya ke saluran kartun anak-anak, tapi kali ini dia hanya menonton dalam diam.

Itu tayangan ulang bola kemarin malam. Chelsea yang bermain, tapi sekarang Luhan hanya fokus pada keterdiaman Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun melirik sedikit.

"Maaf, ya."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Tapi ketika jari-jari lentik itu meraih _remote_ yang digenggam Luhan dan mengganti-ganti saluran hingga layar TV menayangkan Pororo, Luhan langsung tahu dia dimaafkan.

(Baiklah, gengsi seorang Byun Baekhyun memang sama besar dengan dia.)

Luhan merasa matanya berat ketika kepala cokelat Baekhyun mulai menyandar pada bahunya, "Lulu, aku ngantuk—"

"Gosok gigi dulu," Luhan memperingatkan meski dia juga mengantuk parah. Emosi sejak pagi sangat menguras tenaga mereka, Luhan yakin, tapi dia tetap harus membuat si kecil ini gosok gigi sebelum—

Ah, akhirnya si kepala madu itu menyerah dalam kantuk dan tertidur masih dengan _cup_ _bubble_ _tea_ di tangan serta TV yang menyala dengan pinguin berkacamata di dalamnya.

Ketika Luhan bangun, kepala cokelat Baekhyun tergeletak di atas perutnya dengan mulut kecilnya yang masih menjepit sedotan _bubble_ _tea_.

Mampus.

Mereka tidak gosok gigi.

Pagi itu Baekhyun merajuk dan merengek lagi bahkan ketika dia baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Luluuuuuu—gigiku sakit..."

Tapi kali ini, Luhan hanya tertawa dan mengusak-usak rambutnya.

"Kau manis sekali kalau sedang begini, _Pup_."

"Aku tidak manis!" Baekhyun marah-marah, mata dan hidung dan pipinya bengkak sempurna, tapi tak urung pipinya jadi merah. "Berhenti panggil aku begitu, Luhan! Kau terdengar seperti memanggil kotoran!"

Baekhyun mungkin bukan Kyungsoo yang sempurna dalam segala aspek, bukan juga Minseok yang luar biasa lembut dan baik hati, tapi untunglah dia bukan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya.

(Kasihan Jongin.)(2)

Baekhyun cuma ratunya drama dan pencemburu paling tak masuk akal.

Luhan tetap tidak kuat menghadapi dia, sebenarnya, tapi mungkin dengan prinsip "submisif selalu benar"-nya Minseok mereka akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **FIN!**

* * *

 _Aku sangat kangen Luhan. Membayangkan para mantan selalu membuatku makin tidak bisa move on. Aku jadi suka berpikir, bagaimana, ya, kalau mereka bertiga tidak keluar dan ikut joget dalam lagu-lagu EXO yang sekarang? Zitao dan Luhan masih bisa terbayang, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan Yifan dengan koreo Power yang sangat childish sekali, hehehehe._

 _p.s. this is a LuBaek's side from my ChanSoo fic titled **Normal** , __but they were still a separate oneshoot so any side you read first will doesn't matter_ — _even if you just read this fic and didn't read the ChanSoo's side at all._ _(I'll publish the kaihun's side next time, please look forward!)_

 _p.s.s is it okay if I still put this in Screenplays? should I move my fics to EXO Next Door?_

 **25.07.2018  
byunpies**


End file.
